Living Dead Girl
by CinnamonxSpider
Summary: Vampires,Rob zombie, need i say more?
1. Friend is a Four Letter Word

Friend is a Four Letter Word

_To me_

_Comming from you_

_Friend is a four letter word_

_End is the only part of the word_

_That i heard_

_Call me morbid or absurd_

_But to me_

_Comming from you_

_Friend is a four letter word._

It was a rainy day in December,the "band" was on their way to school, they had offically been tenth graders for 3 months now. The band was still together but it was gently slipping from them. Katie, Freddy,and Marta would hang together, sometimes Zack and Eleni would join them. But other wise no one else in the band communicated unless they had to. Zack,Eleni,Summer,Frankie,Lenoard,Marco,Lawrence,Alicia and Tomika, were walking to school discussing their report cards. They were all passing and finding all their classes extremly easy and boring. The group moved on from the report cards to whom might be in their group for their class project comming up. Ever new quater their teacher. Mr.Frohn, their teacher would assign them group projects, then projects for themselves. "All i know is if i am EVER put with those, those, delinquants(meaning Freddy, Katie, and Marta)I will die. I cannot work with them. Whats their problem anyway, when did the band start falling apart?" Summer ranted.

_Call me morbid or absurd_

_But to me_

_Comming from you_

_Friend is a four letter word._

"When your voice started to become unbarable because you dont know how to shut the fuck up." The group turned around to see who had spoken. It was Katie. Summer's former best friend. "Oh thats real mature, first you listen to our conversation and then use profanity when did i go wrong with you Kaite?" "For one, I wouldnt be surprised if china heard you, you are a loud mouth loser who needs to stop talking about other people, gossiping isnt cool anymore were NOT in fifth grade anymore, Second of all cursing is perfectly normal for most teenagers, maybe if you started people would actually like you and not just use you for your home work. Third of all it was kind of our fucking buiness i mean, you were talking about us." Marta remarked.(She wasnt great with comebacks,She was just learning Marta had stopped hanging out with the huge group at the begining of the school year) "Yes, and we all know why, She just cant get over the fact that she lost her best friend to her crush" Everyone saw Freddy come out from behind a tree.

_To me _

_Comming from you _

_Friend is a four letter word_

_End is the only part of the word_

He was wearing black pants with chains all over them. His shirt wasnt visable through his long closed trenchcoat, but everyone was betting it was a Rob Zombie shirt, he had alot of those. He was wearing sunglasses although it was very dark outside already, and he was attempting to light a cigerette but his lighter kept getting put out by the rain. He still wore his hair in the same old spikes. Though now the tips were dyed various colors.He now stood about 6'5, and had on spike braclets and dog collars. He had on his favorite pair of boots, which he had just gotten from Katie for his birthday. He smiled after he threw the unlite cigerette.People were slightly frightened when Freddy smiled. For one it didnt happen very often, and it wasnt that his teeth were yellow and disgusting, they were perfectly white. It was the fact that his canien teeth were very sharp and long, and he much resembled a Vampire. There werent many people who doubted he was a vampire, because of the way he dressed, hes rather pale complection and the fact he hated sunlight and almost never took of his sunglasses.

_That i heard_

_Call me morbid or absurd_

_But to me_

_Comming from you_

_Friend is a four letter word_

"Oh, great, he DOES come out in sunlight" Tomika said.

"Hahaha, thats funnie,just cause im cool and your not is no need to make fun of me" Freddy walked over to Katie.

"Heyy, how was your weekend? Sorry i couldnt hang with you i had, uh, stuff to do." He said. Zack noticed he looked a little uncomfortable.

"Yea, if killing people is more important then your girlfriend." Alicia said.

"I dont kill people, whore, I unlike YOU have a life and had shit to do, what i had to do is none of your buisness, Katie knows though so keep the fuck outta our buiness."

"No one wants to know what you do in your spare time Jones"Frankie replied.

"Good, well then, if youll just move aside, me and Katie have a movie to go see." After saying that, Freddy was all the way on the other side of the group without anyone seeing him moving, and Katie just walked through everyone.

"For one, YOU ARE NOT CUTTING SCHOOL AGAIN!!! remeber the new band rule? And two, how the fuck did you do that."

"Yes i have heard the new band rule, and about that, i quit i found a better band. And two"Freddy moved his sunglasses down just below his eyes. But only they werent his old warm-chocolaty brown eyes, they were black with red slits. Summer was the only one who noticed this though. He quickly pulled his glasses up."Its none of your buiness, ready Katie?" Freddy and Katie walked to Freddy's car. The car was all black and looked as though it came from the movie fast and the furious. He opened the door for Katie and she got in and as he was walking to his door he heard someone shout at him. "WAIT FREDDY!!! WHAT ABOUT ME!"Marta screamed, clearly hurt.

"What about you?"

_When i go fishing_

_For the words _

_I am wishing_

_You would say to me_

Freddy walked into his car and he and Katie drove off. Marta ran off into the school building and started crying. "OMG! Did anyone see his eyes?"Summer said, fear stricken.

"Uhm, yea Sum, their brown."Eleni said. Eleni knew there was something wrong with her family, but she unlike her brother did not like the secret. She covered for Freddy all the time, she didnt need to cover for herself because she looked the way she always did.

"No, NO! they werent. They were black and had red slits and it was so horrible."

"Maybe you should go to the nurse. I dont think your feeling to well, your being delusional."

"I AM NOT BEING DELUSIONAL!!!!!!! I KNOW WHAT I SAW!"

"Well your wrong!" Eleni said and stormed off not being able to take it anymore.

"Whats her deal?"

"Who knows,"Zack said.And then the bell rang.

"OH JOY!!! Its Conflict Resolution time! Mr.Frohn needs a life i mean really why two projects, and on the same thing?"

_Im really only praying_

_That the words you'll soon be saying_

_Like betray_

_The way you feel about me._

They all walked into Mr.Frohns class and sat down. Everyone looked around and noticed he wasnt there.

"Hey wheres Mr.Frohn?"

"I dont know but thank god no project"

"True"

"I wonder who the sub is"

5 minutes later, a man about 6'7 walked in the room. He too was wearing a trench coat like Freddy's and sunglasses. He wore the same type of pants and braclets and the shirt wasnt visable.

"Talk about daja voh"

"Hello class, my name is Mr.Brandel. I will be your sub for the next couple of weeks." He then smiled and showed the same sharp teeth, Freddy had.

_But to me_

_Comming from you_

_Friend is a four letter word._

A/n i thought this song kinda went with the chapter because the bands really split into two main groups now,and i think i know what your thinking? How is friend a four letter word, when its whole its 6 letters, and if end is the only part of the word that they hear hows it four. They dont mean that it IS only four letters what they mean is that the word is very vile to them. Like profanity most profanity is four letters...think about it.

And if any of you are wondering the songs by Cake.And please please please!!! if you are going to read my stories can you atleast have the decensy and tell me how im doing?Believe it or not, i work hard on these storys but i want people to enjoy them.


	2. Living dead girl

Living Dead Girl

(Ohh god the ears.Owww buzzy noises.Grrr,lol sorry i just got back from my friends i TRIED to teach her to play the guitar, but shes totally hopeless.AND i have this really irritating buzzyness sound.Just thought id tell you P.)

**REVEIWS!!**

**The Insane Child:Lol, thanks and yes friend sadly isnt a four letter word. Anway a few four letter words are Damn,Shit,Fuck. Random ones like that. Just wanted to save you some thinking.Thanks for your review.**

**Amaryllic:Thanks.And thats soooooo weird, i dressed Freddy like that bc there are these two sexxi kids in my school and they always dress like that and they are just sex on toast!(lol my friend caitlin says it all the time /)i 3 them! So i dressed Freddy like that because he is awsume and the rest are just there bc they are cool enough to be seen with him(jk i like almost all the charactors) Danke for the review **

**SarahLou:Hihi sarah.Your the first to reveiw on my story and im the first to reveiw on your.WHOOO!!!! lol and the song _was_ deep! And yey people like this story. I feel so 3ed O!!! its horrible Darrin isnt allowed online for a long time, I AM GOING TO DIEE WITHOUT HIM!!! help me (. Spazzy feels like crappppp. I just relized that 'Freddy's' nickname is spazzy mcgee and mines Spazzy Sammy. Im retarded and blame caitlin!!!( i had the nickname longer! Since 3rd grade.....BiTcH! lol kidding 33)Dankeeeeeeee.**

Now enough of me being retarded and rambling about shit you dont care about and lets get on with the story. (this chapters going to be crap because i am in a shitty mood and i cant write you have been warned)

_Rage in the cage_

_And piss upon the stage_

_Theres only one sure way_

_To bring the giant down_

_Defunct the strings_

_Of cemetary things_

_With on flat foot _

_On the devil's wings._

After Mr.Brandel introduced himself, the lights went out, and a thunderstorm was clearly heard. The whole class screamed. Mr.Brandel really didnt seem normal, he looked kind of scary and the kids were petrified. In the distance they could hear his voice still going on when the thunder would die down a little. "Ok the partners for the project are" "WE STILL HAVE TO DO THE PROJECT!" Summer shouted.

Summer's POV.

"Well duhh, you didnt think id just let you sit here. Anyway. Summer, Freddy,and Katie. Zack, Marta,and Eleni. Tomika,Alicia,and Marco. Lenord,Lawrence,and Kei Kei." OMG! Your kidding NOT Freddy and Katie, they totally hate me they'll kill me. Why cant i be with Zack?

"Sorry about your group." Zack said sencierly. Then he noticed i was writing in my journal which i do sometimes durring class, he usually tries to read it, oh hes trying to at the moment, now hes leaning in.God i want to elbow him in the head. "Watcha writing?" "Nothing."Then just when i thought he gave up, he took it right of of my grasp.I hope he doesnt see the page i just wrote on.To late he did, i can see it in his face.

(JOURNAL PAGE!!!!)

(¨•.•´¨)Summer

•.¸(¨•.•´¨)s

•.¸.•´

(¨•.•´¨) Freddy

•.¸(¨•.•´¨) AAF

•.¸.•´

Its hard to admit to a guy that you like him.Its even harder, when he couldnt give a shit either way.

I hate the way your always right,I hate it when you lie,I hate it when you make me laugh,even worse when you make me cry,

I hate it when your not around,And the fact you didnt call,But mostly I hate the way I dont hate you,Not even close, Not even a little bit, Not even at all

I know we don't talk anymore and there has even been times I've noticed we've walked right by each other without saying a word. There are those times, however, when we see each other... make eye contact... and I know, no matter how hard we both try and hide it... that you miss me just as much as I miss youZaCk

If I could be anything I would be your tear, so I could be born in your eye, live down your cheek and die on your lips

Love is like falling down,

In the end your left

Hurt,Scarred,and

With a memory of it

Forever

831-8 letters-- 3 words-- 1 meaning-- I love you.

the hardest part Of loving

is not when yOu get hurt

its when you cant show

the one you love how you

feel because their heart

already belongs to someone elseFreddy and Katie ::Rips heart out::

(EnD jOuRnAl EnTrY.)

"Summer you like Freddy, and you miss me?"

"Yes i like Freddy and of course i miss you. Maybe we can try and make it work again,"

"No Summer, Im sorry, we werent right for each other, plus you like Freddy to, so good luck"

And with that he walked away to go sit with Marta and left me by myself.

_Crawl on me _

_Sink into me _

_Die for me_

_Living dead girl_

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me _

_Living dead girl._

_Next day_

I walked into my class ready for Freddy and Katie to actually come into school today, i talked to them online last night and told them what happened.They said that they'd come because they dont want to be seen with me outside of school.Real supportive huh? Oh here they come.MY GOD! What happened to Katie!

Katie walked into the room, her normal brown complection almost as pale as Freddy's, sunglasses covering her eyes.She was wearing a tight shinny black trench coat with matching pants. And she actually had a smile on her face.

"Hey Katie, what happened. Not dark enough for you outside?"

"HaHaHa, i always wear sunglasses Summer, I like it,"

"Whats with the trench coat and everything you look like Freddy."

"Ive always had this.I just never wore it.But today i felt like it so what got a problem"

"What happened Katie? You used to be so nice, stop hanging out with Freddy, look at what hes doing to you!"

"HES NOT DOING ANYTHING TO ME! I WANT TO BE LIKE THIS! And stop making fun of my boyfriend."

Freddy walked over, he was talking to the teacher.

"Whats wrong, i heard you yelling?"Freddy said.

"There wouldnt be any yelling if you didnt change Katie"

"I didnt do anything to her, i dont need this, look were going if you want this project done be at my house at eight."

::sighs:: "Fine freddy!"

"Come of Kats, lets get outta here...ByE Chris see you tomorrow night at the 'spot'?"

"You know it."

The teachers name is chris? Omg this is sooo wrong, How does Freddy know a teacher,O well ill ask him tonight.

_Raping the geek_

_And hustling the freak_

_Like a hunchback juice_

_On a sentimental noose_

_Operation filth_

_They love to love the wealth_

_Of a SS whore_

_Making scary sounds._

I walked to Freddy's house in the rain. It was about 8:15 and he never said what time to come i dont think so i hope i dont inturrupt anything. 'Knock knock knock'

Freddy walked to the door and finally answerd it. He wasnt in the clothes he was usually wearing but instead now, he had on a sweatshirt with a really weird logo i have never seen before on it, and a pair of heavy chained pants,the pants arent really diffrent but, whatever. Then Katie walked to the door, she had the same sweatshirt but had on black and red jeans, with chains that cross in the back ( 33 i love thos pants my friend got them for me for my birthday)Even though i hate to admit it.I really miss the old days. When the whole band would go to Freddy's, his house was the biggest and his parents were divorced and his dad worked alot.The band would go there and watch movies and just hang out and do what normal teenagers do.But it changed one day. I can still remeber it.It was horrible.

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me_

_Living dead girl_

_Crawl on me _

_Sink into me_

_Die for me _

_Living dead girl._

Flashback.

"Ugh, we can not keep going through this, Freddy has not come for 3 weeks. We need a new drummer."

"Relax Summer, he'll be here today he just needs sometime."

"Katie, i know you like him, and hes a great guy but-"

Freddy burst in the door.

"Freddy what the hell are you wearing? We are a ROCK band NOT a heavy metal gothic vampire cult."

And Freddy did look diffrent, instead of the band shirts,converse,and jeans. He was wearing a trench, jeans with so many chains on it, I wouldnt be surprised if it weighed more then him.He was wearing 'gothic' boots and various neclaces that looked like he just went to industrial before leaving the house.He looked alot paler and to through off the whole look he didnt have his drumsticks and he was wearing sunglasses.And it had been dark for the past hour.

"Look, i came here to tell you i have to quit for a while. I have uh, other stuff to do."

"Freddy we NEED you!Theres a concert next week."

"Look Summer he cant. He has stuff to do"

"Katie hes lying! He just wants to bail on us."

"I am not lying whore, i really have something to do and i cant make night practices.Look i dont have time for this. Chris needs me"

"WE need you Freddy"

"WELL I DONT NEED YOU!"

"See i told you Katie, hes an asshole."

"If you talk about him like that then i quit to"

And with that Freddy and Katie left the room.

end flashback  
Alot more happened that day, i just dont want to remeber it."

"MMER! SUMMER!!!!"

"What hmm?"

"Ive been calling you for the last ten minutes, are you gonna come in or what?"

"Oh yea, thanks.I like your new outfit."

"Thanks."

_Psyclone Jack_

_Hallucinating hack_

_Thinks Donna Reed_

_Eats dollar bills_

_Goldfoot machine_

_Creates another fiend_

_So beautiful_

_They make you kill._

"We were just talking about you"Katie said.

"Oh yea, what about?"

"Just random things really"

"Oh okey. Want to get started now?"

"Sure."(A/n.I dont know what i said the project was on so im making one up!)

"Ok now, the project says, pick a 'supernatural' creature, write four pages about its enviorment, how it adapts to its enviorment,why certain things are important, what we would do if we were this creature,and signs you could use to tell if someone/something was this supernatural creature....hmm seems easy, so what creature"

"Well ive always been partial to wolves"

"Wolves are REAL! Freddy, how about Vampires!"

"Hmm, sure, that'd be easy Freddy knows everything about them,......i mean he does love Dracula and yea" ::embarressed grin.::

"Okey ill do the signs and enviorment,Freddy you do what would you do if you were this creature and how it adapts, and Katie do why certain things are important."

"Okay lets get to work"

HoUr LaTeR

"Well that didnt take very long were all done. And it was actually really fun working with you,just like old times" SUmmer blurted out.

"Yea,it was, and out of curiousity, why vampires?"

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me _

_Living dead girl_

_  
Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me_

_Living dead girl._

"Well i always thought they were cool, and when i was younger me and Katie would play this game where we were Vampires and i always wanted to know just what it would be like."

"Hmm, what if we told you you could?"

"Im not getting what your saying?"

"Well what if i told you that you could be a Vampire right here right now"

"Id say your crazy but it would be awsume."

"Great."

"What do you mean?"

Freddy and Katie took of their sunglasses and showed Summer those scary red slits again. Summer ran and screamed but they caught her, they attacked her and she was left bleeding in the arms of Vampires.

_Blood on her skin_

_Dripping with sin_

_Do it again_

_Living dea girl_

_Blood on her skin_

_Dripping with sin_

_Do it again_

_Living dead girl._

(A/n sorry if the song doesnt go, i just 33 rob zombie and i was watching bride of chuckie this morning. lol anyway i know this chapter sucked but im kind of proud of it because for one hour i got to keep my mind off Darrin, now only 2 monthsor 3(something like that) to go OH JOY! Something tells me this is going to be a LONG sucky story...sorryyyyy..is the story at least making sence?­)


	3. House of 1000 Courpses

Living Dead Girl

( i have a question for ALL of you.How is destiny's child a good influence for little children?Have you seen that new video and heard the song. (it was on this morning and me being the lazy bitch i am decided to leave it on, i was VERY scared with the outcome.)But anyway what is it teaching kids?To tell their parents "Mommy guess what i gave my first blowjob in 6th grade" ..fuckasses)

**Reviews:**

**MaroonedPirate11:Yes indeedy Rob Zombie and Vampires rock . **

**Rockerchik777:I am perfectly aware that it makes no sence. As i said it would. But i cannot write storys for one, and for two i am in a really crappy/bitchy/confused mood at the moment. And i am truly sorry that they are confusing i will try to make this chapter better.**

**Rockerchik777:You reviewed twice so im going to put you down twice.I was going for the new concept thing, something noone else has done. Im really tired of writing the basic, bands together they all stay friends band members go out, BLAH BLAH BLAH! But i am afraid however, that if enough people like this story, it will become a frequent concept as the basic band storys have become. And yes Freddy IS a Vampire.**

_She had a courpse_

_Under her bed_

_He had her fun_

_But now he's dead_

_Hear momma said_

_Come feed desire_

_Her brother said_

_Hey throw her in the fire._

Two Hours Later

"HOLY SHIT FREDDY! You said she'd be okay!"

"She should be, i promise, believe me once,it was my first victim actually, he didnt awake for a day.So i think its just when you do it the first time you really dont know what your doing,so the victim stays sleeping or whatnot longer."

"Promise"

"Well i honestly cant, were you even listening to the meeting i took you to yesterday.Sometimes people loose to much blood, othertimes they die from shock,So we might not be able to do anything."

"WE KILLED HER?!?!"

"We're not sure of that yet and whats the big deal? I thought we hated her anyway?"

"Doesnt give us a good reason to MURDER someone"

"We didnt murder her Katie, believe me if they die it is noones fault but they're own, they are mortal we are immortal, we try to get certain people to be immortal much like ourselves but there are some people who cant handle it.So BREATHE!"

"Fine okay, im fine.She's fine we're all fine"

"So, how does it feel?Catching your first victim,your ex best friend."

"Well, it was actually pretty fun, its just as much as i hate her, i dont want her to die."

"Katie rule number one, NEVER go soft!! Tis why you never bit anyone you love on your first shot."

_This is the house_

_Come on in_

_This is the house_

_Built on sin_

_This is the house_

_Nobody lives_

_This is the house_

_You get what you give._

Katie and Freddy walked into the living room. They put in Drop Dead Fred. It was Katie's favorite movie. She would always go to Freddy's when she was upset and they would watch the movie.It made her feel better. When the movie was done Katie couldnt take it anymore.

"Freddy im going to go check on Summer"

"Ill come with you."

When they got to where Summer was.The ground around her had SoMe blood on it. The some that you have to leave so you dont totally kill the person.Her usual red cheeks were now so pale and she was so still and limp Katie thought she was going to be sick.

"Freddy, is she suppose to look like that."

"Uhm, No shes not Katie" Freddy said as he gulped.

"Oh my god we killed her."Katie started crying

"Katie shhh no we didnt she could just be reacting diffrently.Lets go put her up in my room and then you should go home and get some rest okay?"

"Yea sounds good."

Ten minutes later

"Bye Freddy i love you, talk to you later take good care of Summer."

"Love you to Katie,And dont worry i will"

After Katie left Freddy went rushing to his computer.

Username:Foxygrandpa22

Password:

_**Foxygrandpa22's Buddielist.**_

**Katie(5/11)**

Killedbyhangman

BlackDaisyVille

Sugarbloodsucker

Aisu No Banpaia

BleedingMascara

**Zack (8/14)**

Iplaywithmyself

Evilpancake21

Pennywisetheclown

Myheartfallsfaster

xXx KarlMarx xXx

i8thecatsfood

MajesticStarz

FinalPyre

**Summer (2/2)**

i eet posionivy

MotorMouth

**Deweyandpeople(7/7)**

SchoolofRock

TwistedSister

PoisionApple

LivingDeadGirl

Pissingthenightaway

EndlessLove

DarkNemesis

**Offline(25/34)**

KilledbyHangmans awaymessage:

Music is playing in the darkness

And a lantern goes swinging by

Shadows flickering --my heart's jittering

Just you and I

Not tonight come tomorrow

When everything's sunny and bright

No no no come tomorrow 'cause then

We'll be waiting in the moonlight...

Iplaywithmyselfs awaymessage:

Something bout the way you shine

When the lights go out

I wanna make you mine

Something bout the way it seems

You're alway's here, in my dreams

When theres no one there, no I'm not scared

But I'm in love

With you 3

I eet poisionivys awaymessage:

At Freddy's doing the project

Tv  
Sleep

School

Stuff

Call the cell

33 summer.

"My god people are boring"

Foxygrandpa22s awaymessage:

People are fucking boring

Waiting for people to come on

I 33 Katie

How many lumps of sugar would it take

to get to the moon?Idk

Call the cell.

_i cut the flesh_

_and make it bleed_

_fresh skin is what i need_

_i let it dry_

_out in the wood_

_all your crying_

_Did no good,yeah_

Freddy walked away from his computer.He put in another movie and every once in a while hed check on Summer. Freddy turned on the TV after the movie was done. The song True By Ryan Cabreara(no idea if thats spelt right but i really dont care) He threw the remote to the tv screen and decided to go to bed. The next day was the presentation and he hoped Summer would be okay by then.

_No your lying_

_On the floor_

_yeah,you cant_

_take it anymore_

_The devil's laughing_

_in your face_

_give me another taste yeah_

(yipp i know short chapter. But i have a veggie thingy to go to, if there are any vegitariens that live in new york on this sight i guess i might see you there byeeeee)


	4. Bleeding Mascara

**Rockerchik777:**Thanks lol.But i cannot take credit for the sn, The sn is my twin(drew's) sn.So thank him.Lol.I would really like to thank you because you have been my own constant reviewer and the only one who reviewed for the last chapter.

_A wraith with an angels body_

_A demon with a smile of gold_

_You soulsucker i wont become like you_

_A killer with the perfect weapons,crystal eyes,and heart of coal._

_You soulsucker_

_I wont loose myself in you._

It was 6 oclock in the morning. Freddy was woken up by what sounded alot like crying. "What the fuck, Eleni why the hell are you crying, its 6 oclock in the morning what the FUCK could you possibly have to cry about at 6 in the morning!"

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME!"

"Eleni, it is to early for this, i dont know what your blabbing about, now tell me or let me sleep"

"Freddy how could you do that! I know you hate her but its no reason for murder"

"Who did i 'murder' this time?"

"As if you didnt know, i walked into your room this morning to wake you up because i dont want you sleeping late anymore.And i found Summer, dead, on your bed, and you no where to be found. WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME!"

At this point Eleni couldnt take it anymore and ran out of the room.Freddy followed her.

"I DIDNT KILL HER!!! Some people just take longer to transform"

"Freddy she was our friend, Friends dont do this to friends."

"She wasnt my friend"

"Yes she was Freddy!Believe it or not, as much as you 'hated' her, if you got into any trouble she would be right by your side to help you out and what do you do?Kill her"

"SHE ISNT DEAD!And she wouldnt have done that."

"Yes she would your just to thick headed to know, and if you havent NOTICED!!! im a vampire to, i can tell if we've killed someone or not and she is deffinatly dead, so you might wanna cover up those bites and stab her a couple of times and call the police, or people are going to find out about us"

"Eleni i didnt mean to kill her, but Katie was dying,"

"So that makes it right?"

"If your boyfriend was a vampire like you, and he was dying and had no clue what he was doing wouldnt you do the same thing?"

"No Freddy, i dont kill friends"

_Look how pretty she is when she falls down_

_Now there is no beauty in bleeding mascara_

_Lip are quivering like a withering rose_

_Shes back again._

Freddy walked to school with his head down. Halfway there Katie was calling his name, he was dabating weather to turn back and wait for her or not.He went with ignoring her for as long as possible.He didnt want to break the news to her, he relized Eleni was right, and he was responsible.

Freddy's POV

I walked into the school building,i was late.The bell just rung and hopefully no one will notice Summer isnt here today.I went to my first period class,math,dreading what was going to happen.I sit next to Katie, and Zack and Summer sit infront of us, and our project for conflict is due today, i wish i was dead.

I sat down in my seat,i was going to do my work today so i didnt have to deal with Katie, she was going to hate me forever when she found out what happened, and what we had to do to cover it up.Oh no here she comes.

"Hey Freddy!!!I was calling you outside,i guess you didnt hear me."

I just looked down at my notebook.Thankfully the teacher had started writing notes, so i decided to write them down to waste the time.

**(4-5)Simplifying Algebraic Fractions**

**For numeral fractions. Oh no here we go, its review time.**

**1.Put in numerator(top#)in calc.**

**2.Press a b/c key**

**3.Put in demon.(bottom#)**

**4.enter.**

"Hey Freddy, i know you heard me im sitting right next to you."

"Katie im trying to do my work"

"Since when do you do work?"

"Since now"I said slightly raising my voice, she looked like she was going to cry, she was a highly sensitive person.

"Im sorry,its just i want to today,okey"

"Yea, sure."

**Problems:**

**1.12/203/5**

**2.16/364/9**

**3.75/1003/4**

**4.6/152/5**

**5.8/241/3**

**6.3/8simplified.**

Hmm, this seems easy.

**Simplifying alegebraic fractions.**

**1.If fraction has numerals follow steps above.**

**2.Factor out variables according to exponent**

**3.cancel,cross divide common factors.**

**Problems:**

**7.c/c31/c2(A/n if the numbers next to the letter is an exponent i just cant do that on my comp.sorry)**

**8.r4/r2r2/1r2**

**9.14b/21b2b/3b2/3**

**10.24w/26w12w/13w12/13**

**11.5a/12tSimplified.**

**12.d/3d2d/3dd1/3d**

_What the fuck do you think love means?_

_It's much more than words and feelings sucking me dry_

_Is my marrow that sweet?_

_Your dead lovers have left a trail of broken hearts and misspent hopes_

_Sucking them dry_

_Does their marrow taste of sweetness, sweetness?_

_I hope you choke_

_(A/n.Okey theres a new chapter.Ill post another one soon, its just i thought of a new story that might be cool.So look out for it, thanks.)_


End file.
